deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabi'ah
Rabi'ah is a city in the Omani desert that is advertised as a safe haven for augmented people. The city is the flagship construction project of the Santeau Group and is under construction as of the events of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Background Santeau CEO Nathaniel Brown revealed his plans for Rabi'ah in 2020. Brown intended the city to be the world's first, 3D-printed, completely self-sufficient, "corporate city." While originally planned to be ready within two years, development of the project suffered multiple setbacks.City as Product (eBook) After the Aug Incident, Nathaniel Brown turned to an augmented labor. However, in doing so, Brown became entrenched in social politics, due to social prejudice against the augmented. Eventually, Brown evolved his business pitch into the Safe Harbour Initiative,Port in a Storm (eBook) a project for the creation of safe and secure housing complexes where oppressed groups, such as augmented people, can live and work free from persecution. As the centerpiece of the Safe Harbour Initiative, Rabi'ah is advertised to be a "global refuge for the augmented, free from segregation and amply supplied with large stores of Neuropozyne."Santeau Group website. Rabi'ah has been described as a "paradise" and "beacon of light" for the augmented and a self-sufficient safe haven relying on renewable energy and a zero-waste ecology.Promise of a Better Life! Santeau plans to assemble the entire city on-site using industrial 3D printing to print the city layer-by-layer using a layout designed by procedural computer algorithm. The city is being built in the deserts of Oman. The main part of the city has an overall circular shape and is constructed by a massive, rotatable 3D-printing fabricator.Picus TV News Reports (DXMD) When completed, it will be the first city in the world to be completely 3D printed.Loading screen information Santeau utilizes augmented workers for the project and, as part of a recruiting drive for workers, guarantees them a place in the housing lottery.Dialogue with Felice Ullmann Santeau intends to keep the rights to Rabi'ah in perpetuity to prevent the city from falling under the control of national governments. One Santeau representative asserts that maintaining control over the city will prevent the city from turning into an aug-ghetto, like what happened to the Útulek Complex. As an art connoisseur, Brown plans to open an art gallery in Rabi'ah.Contemporary Art Review ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' Santeau has information booths on Rabi'ah in the Růžička Station and in the southern Prague metro station, the latter of which is attended by Santeau representative Felice Ullmann. Rabi'ah is also mentioned in various Picus news stories on TV. Olivie Devos, after escaping from Golem City to Prague, seeks the services of the Dvali in smuggling her to Rabi'ah.Fade to Black (side mission) Rabi'ah, successful so farJames Fletcher's computer in comparison to the Útulek Complex, is described as being "close to completion."Port in a Storm At the Apex Centre in London, Nathaniel Brown holds the Safe Harbour Convention to formally unveil Rabi'ah to investors and to rally support against the Human Restoration Act. Breach While helping a husband track down his wife who went to work at Rabi'ah, a ripper discovers information suggesting that Rabi'ah will never be able to accommodate all the augmented people who are planning to move there, and that Santeau is taking money from people for units they have no intention of delivering on. Following the leak of this information casting doubt on the integrity of the project, Santeau asserts that they are well on track to accommodate the more than one hundred thousand augmented people projected to move there.New World Problems (Breach Darknet File) See also In-game eBooks on Rabi'ah: *A City Designed for You! *Promise of a Better Life! *A Better Life in Rabi'ah Gallery rabiah.png|''Mankind Divided'' loading screen image rabiah on picus tv.jpg|Rabi'ah on Picus TV Rabiah (santeau darknet file ending).png|Rab'iah on Picus TV (at the conclusion of the Santeau Group Darknet File in Breach) Rabi'ah ad.jpg|An advertisement for Rabi'ah Rabi'ah marketing material (pra trainstation rack pub a d).png|Rabi'ah marketing material Rabiah exhibit image.jpg|Image of Rab'iah seen in the Apex Centre Deus Ex_ Mankind Divided™_20180615063718.jpg|A schematic map of Rabi'ah Herve-groussin-aka-nuro-rabiah-00as.jpg|Rabi'ah concept art Herve-groussin-aka-nuro-rabiah-00asclose1.jpg|Rabi'ah concept art closeup Herve-groussin-aka-nuro-rabiah-00asclose2.jpg|Rabi'ah concept art closeup References ru:Рабия Category:Cities